


Практическое значение концепции семи смертных грехов в современной кардиналистике

by majougari



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Cardinal Richelieu - Fandom, Historical RPF, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Кардинал Ришельё был крайне благочестив. Ещё бы он не был, сан-то обязывает! Но Рошфор, будучи доверенным лицом кардинала, знал как никто, что сложно отыскать во Франции большего грешника.





	Практическое значение концепции семи смертных грехов в современной кардиналистике

Кардинал Ришельё был крайне благочестив. Ещё бы он не был, сан-то обязывает! Но Рошфор, будучи доверенным лицом кардинала, знал как никто, что сложно отыскать во Франции большего грешника.  
Был ли ведом ему грех похоти? Ещё как! Правда, несмотря на полнившие Париж слухи, Рошфору ни разу не удалось уловить монсеньора ни на неподобающем поведении с его славной племянницей, ни на подозрительных высказываниях или поступках в адрес царствующей королевы (это если считать подозрительными какие-нибудь томные вздохи, а не будничное деловое чтение её личной переписки). Однако грешная страсть была ему однозначно знакома. Сколько раз заставал Рошфор своего благодетеля бледным и печальным, с расфокусированным взглядом, устремлённым в окно! Сколько раз монсеньор сам заговаривал с ним — туманно, сплошь неясными полунамёками, но отчаянно и искренне, пытаясь облегчить давящий на сердце груз! «Ах, Шарль, — говорил он проникновенным голосом. — Поймёт ли она когда-нибудь, скольким я пожертвовал для неё? Оценит ли она все эти бессонные ночи и неустанные труды? Не думаю». Рошфор скромно отводил глаза. Он вовсе не собирался лезть в личную жизнь монсеньора, нет-нет, пусть подробности его бессонных ночей и неустанных трудов остаются при нём. Рошфору всего лишь хотелось знать, кем же была эта жестокая сердцеедка, сумевшая пленить даже сурового первого министра. Но монсеньор на все расспросы только угрюмо молчал и почему-то смотрел на висевшую над его столом карту Франции.  
Смертный грех зависти явно пустил корни в сердце монсеньора. Он то и дело говорил: «Будь у нас такие колонии!» или «в отличие от испанского кабинета, мы сильно ограничены финансированием». А если кто-нибудь предлагал ему особенно неудачный план, монсеньор ласково улыбался и так и говорил: «Завидую я вам, Рошфор. Хорошо вам, должно быть, живётся: ни мозгов, ни проблем».  
Или вот чревоугодие. Ел монсеньор мало и нерегулярно, вроде бы желудок не позволял, но это за обеденным столом. Мучимый вопросом, как живой человек может обходиться таким удручающе малым количеством пищи, Рошфор однажды догадался, что монсеньор ест за работой прямо у себя в кабинете. Озарение пришло вместе с обрывком разговора, который он совершенно случайно уловил, когда прятался за портьерой в малом зале, прислушиваясь к приближающимся голосам. «Славно мы ощипали эту куропатку, — сказал довольный голос монсеньора. — Теперь остаётся хорошенько её поджарить». «Не откусили ли мы кусок больший, чем сможем проглотить?» — обеспокоенно поинтересовался голос дю Трамбле. Монсеньор рассмеялся, пробормотав что-то вроде «ну, ну, дорогой друг» и закрыл дверь кабинета, где они с дю Трамбле и просидели до самого рассвета. За вином, правда, не посылали; либо у монсеньора уже была где-то припрятана бутылочка, либо они умяли несчастную птицу всухомятку.  
Про гордыню и говорить нечего. Стоило только взглянуть, как нежно зеленел монсеньор, если кто-нибудь неосторожно начинал хвалить стихи этого щелкопёра Мольера в его присутствии! После этого всем, кто не успел вовремя спастись бегством, приходилось выдерживать целый шквал лирики, который монсеньор начинал декламировать в подтверждение своего критического разбора пьески соперника. Утомившись читать стихи, монсеньор брал в руки лютню, закрывался у себя в кабинете и немедленно впадал в грех уныния. К счастью, долго унывать ему не давали: первое же срочное донесение вытаскивало из пучин самопорицания печального прелата и возвращало миру деятельного министра в развевающейся красной сутане.  
Гнев, казалось бы, был совершенно не свойствен монсеньору, умевшему бывать резким или язвительным, но никогда не опускавшемуся до вульгарной ругани. И так думали все, кому не довелось лично увидеть, что стало с Люцифером, когда он однажды нагадил на королевскую дарственную. И услышать. Ох, услышать. Ещё неделю Рошфор пытался избавиться от лёгкого звона в ушах, даже ходил разок к врачу.  
И только алчность оказалась полностью чужда многогранной натуре монсеньора. Он никогда не скупился ни на награды, ни на наказания, а что до земных примет богатства, то вся эта бутафория его ни капельки не интересовала. Если долго занимать такой пост, оно всё само собой вокруг нарастёт, и моргнуть не успеешь. Монсеньора точно не радовали ни деньги («Пропади пропадом это казначейство», — говорил он после каждого визита в обитель презренного металла), ни власть («Пост! Да мне даром не нужен этот пост! Я готов хоть завтра подать в отставку, и пусть его величество ищет мне замену!» — говорил он всякий раз, когда бывал не в духе). Бескорыстие, близкое к святости, — да, пожалуй, именно оно делало монсеньора величайшим человеком своего времени и одним из лучших работодателей Парижа.


End file.
